Tom Cruise
Tom Cruise (1962 - ) Film Deaths *''Taps'' (1981) [David Shawn]: Shot to death, along with Timothy Hutton, by the National Guard after Tom opens fire on them. *''Young Guns (1988)'' [Cowboy]: Shot in the chest by Casey Siemaszko. *''Vanilla Sky'' (2001) [David Aames]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by taking a drug overdose; he discovers towards the end of the movie that he has been cryogenically frozen since his death, and that everything he's been experiencing for the second half of the movie has just been in his mind as he's being revived. *''Minority Report'' (2002) [John Anderton]: Shot to death by Max von Sydow in a vision by the pre-cogs. This occurrence is prevented when Max shoots himself instead. *''Collateral'' (2004) [Vincent]: Shot in the chest by Jamie Foxx in a commuter train while Tom is trying to kill Jamie and Jada Pinkett Smith; he dies shortly afterwards after sitting down on the train and talking to Jamie (his body is later seen as Jamie and Jada get off the train which then departs). *''Mission: Impossible III (M:I:III)'' (2006) [Ethan Hunt]: Is temporarily clinically dead when Michelle Monaghan electrocutes him to deactivate the explosive charge implanted in his brain; Michelle brings him back through CPR shortly afterwards. *''Valkyrie (2008)'' [Colonel Claus von Stauffenberg]: Executed by a firing squad. *''Oblivion'' (2013) [Jack Harper]: (1) The original version of Tom is revealed to have died (off-screen), along with Andrea Riseborough, after they fly into an alien spaceship, and the aliens subsequently clone Tom and Andrea several times. (2) A clone of Tom dies sacrificing himself by blowing up the alien spaceship, destroying a number of his clones within it, along with Morgan Freeman. (Another clone of Tom survives the film.) *''Edge of Tomorrow'' (2014) [Major William Cage]: Dies repeatedly thanks to an alien-powered time loop that sends him back to the day before every time he expires (it's clear that Tom lives through more days than actually seen on-screen, and occasionally we don't see the death that re-sets the loop, so this is kept this to on-screen deaths): (1) Dies after detonating a bomb on an Alpha Mimic, spraying it's blood onto him, thereby starting the time loop. (2) Killed by a Mimic after Emily Blunt steals the battery for his exo-suit. (3) Crushed by a falling dropship trying to save Tony Way. (4) Hit by a jeep trying to run towards Emily. (5) Killed in an explosion (along with Emily) when the fallen dropship they're in front of blows up. (6) Run over (off-camera) by a truck trying to roll under it, as Bill Paxton looks on in shock. (7) Shot in the head by Emily after Tom is paralysed in training. (8) Shot in the head by Emily after Tom is injured in training. (9) Smacked against a wall during training. (10-12) Shot repeatedly in the head during training by Emily, shown in a rapid montage. (13) Shot in the head by Emily after Tom breaks his leg. (14) Killed, along with Emily, when a Mimic attacks them. (15) Killed when a Mimic jumps out at Tom from the Thames river while looking over a bridge. (16) Killed (off-screen) as a horde of Mimics attack the farmhouse he's in, while holding a dying Emily; we only see them approaching before cutting to Tom waking up again. (17) Crushed/drowned underneath pipework by an Alpha Mimic. (18) Shot in the head by Emily, after they're surrounded by soldiers. (19) Stabbed by an Alpha Mimic underwater, just he drops grenades into the Omega Mimic; the Omega's blood floats up and covers Tom, sending him back earlier still, managing to save everyone. *'''Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015) '[''Ethan Hunt]: Temporarily clinically dead, when he drowns after running out of oxygen as he swims in an underwater chamber; he's soon rescued by Rebecca Ferguson, who revives him by defibrillation. Notable Connections *Cousin of William Mapother, Katherine Mapother and Amy Mapother. *Ex-Mr. Mimi Rogers. *Ex-Mr. Nicole Kidman. *Ex-Mr. Katie Holmes. Gallery Valkyrie-Colonel-Claus-Von-Stauffenberg-HERO-Tunic-5.jpg|Tom Cruise in Valkyrie Tom Cruise Vanilla Sky.PNG|Tom Cruise in Vanilla Sky Edge-of-Tomorrow-First-Death-4.jpg|Tom Cruise in Edge of Tomorrow Tom cruise.png|Tom Cruise in Young Guns Cruise, Tom Cruise, Tom Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Cruise, Tom Cruise, Tom Category:Scientologist Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Razzie Award Winners Category:Performers with disabilities Category:Stunt Performers Category:Vegetarians Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners